Body protection garments are used by persons active in recreational activities and sports to reduce injury, scrapes and bruises due to impact forces imparted with balls, pucks, players, hockey and lacrosse sticks, and sliding contact with the ground. These garments include pants provided with pads that absorb and distribute impact forces applied thereto. An example of a sports pants with protective pads is disclosed by J T Ross in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,726. This sport pants has a trunk and legs of elastic stretchable material with pockets in the groin, hip and knee areas. Protective pads of resilient foam material located in the pockets are removable for washing the pants.